In the Arms of the Man I Love...
by Sydpanball22
Summary: Logan and Max get into a fight but something happens to Max... FINAL CHAPTER POSTED 11/o8/o1
1. Shot!

TItle: Shot

SUmmary: M/L get ina fight and then SUper-chick gets shot. Shitty aint it?_  
Rating: _R But only for language and the gun scene heh  
Author's note: I'm Not too shure if thats the ending...it seems a great place to leave y'all hangin' but then again if it were me readin and not writin id be pissed bout the ending. Oh so if ya want me ta finish it then tell me :) oh yea and take into consideration.....im barely a sophmore in HS and this is my first fic....pretty sucky aint it?   
Feedback: COursely!  
Spoilers: None really! i  
Disclaimer: I dont own it but i mean who really wants to? i Shure as hell aint claiming this shit for words story :-D_  
  
  
  
  
Beep beep _  
Damn pager! Max was irritated to a point beyond belief, ready to either snap some one's neck or bash a skull against a wall. "Just go away!" Max screamed into her empty apartment as she launched her pager against a wall. It hit with a quiet thud. "I don't WANT to talk to you!" Even as she heard her voice echo throughout the room she knew she was lying to herself. She did want to talk to Logan even if she didn't want to admit it.   
_beep beep beep  
_The display on the small plastic thing laying next to the wall lit up and softly vibrated. Exasperated, Max picked it up without needing to check the glowing number. She slowly rolled her motorcycle out.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
The keyboard made clicking sounds that reverberated across the room as he determinedly typed and stared blankly at his computer screen. The phone sat next to him and he glanced at it quickly. /I've paged her twice. Why isn't she calling? I need to hear her voice. I need to know she's OK. Yeah, that's it Logan. You're worried. That's why I'm paging her. Not because I love seeing her or I love _her._ It's not as if every time she comes anywhere close to me I can feel my stomach flipping and tying itself into knots that just won't untie. Nope, that NOT why. \   
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
She slipped the key into the door almost missing the task of picking it. She quietly stepped into the house knowing exactly where to go. She walked to the place where his computer was and stood there a moment watching him think to himself. Wow, surprise surprise. He fucking stopped typing. Impressed. I thought he never stopped for a breather Her thoughts were interrupted by his gaze meeting hers. /crap! there she is. Damn. She's great. Just standing there staring at me. I wonder how long she's been there. I'd be dead by now if she could read my thoughts. Then again I wouldn't be surprised\   
"what do you want?" /man she sounds pissed\  
"It's just I haven't seen you in a while. I kinda got worried. And I kinda missed..." He got interrupted as she gave him an icy stare that was so hard he almost flinched.  
"I saw you yesterday..." /crap! There goes your excuse! Good job stupid ass! \ Logan shifted uneasily looking at the floor not letting himself meet her heartless gaze. What the hell is up with him? I mean first he pages me off the hook and now he has no reason! what the fuck?!?!?  
"oh yeah, huh. It seems so long ago..." /Crap! good job Logan! Well, at least I'm not lying anymore. Damn, every minute without her is long\ Logan quickly cleared his head from those thoughts and presently returned to reality, staring at her. "You want dinner?" Logan flashed her a doubtful smile as he tried changing the subject.   
"Look, I told my girls I'd be back ASAP" Liar! the voice hissed inside her mind. "Gotta blaze" and with that she walked out of his penthouse and into the black night.   
Just as she walked out and shut the door she felt her heart slowly breaking. She hated hurting him like that. She could tell by his eyes. If only he knew...  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
He slowly drifted back to typing and working on the newest assignment as his mind picked up the pieces of his heart which shattered so easily with Max. Suddenly as the pictures flashed before his eyes it dawned on him. Lydecker was here. Here in Seattle. He hacked into some government pictures hopefully looking for some pictures of a drug deal. Instead he found something even scarier. They were pictures. Pictures of Max's apartment, the front of Jam Pony, the clubs she went to so often. /Damn it! How the hell can this be happening?!?!? \ He guessed that for some reason Lydecker had hidden these in a folder that was supposed to be for profiles of his "connections."   
Logan quickly picked up the phone and dialed Max's pager number. He knew she would be pissed but hell this was important.   
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
What the fuck does he want?!?! Max quickly slid her hand to where her pager was clipped to her pants. She flung it into the abyss of the street not even noticing that it clearly displayed the numbers "911." She kept riding towards her building as she steamed over what happened at Logan's.   
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Max didn't know what to do. She felt so lost. She was so sad that she left him there. She just didn't seem to get why she was so scared of loving him. She twirled the gun in her hand thinking it was unloaded. I need him. I know i shouldn't but i do. I could never leave him. But i know some day I'll have to. Max pretended to aim at the door when it was flung open by a group of heavily armed soldiers.   
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Just as Logan was about to leave the door to go looking for Max he heard her Bike screech to a stop outside. Deciding that she was safe he retreated back to his computer screen and waiting for her to come up.   
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
"Hey there" her voice was soft and almost loving.  
He looked up to see Max standing in the doorway a little hunched.   
"Hey, come look at this" She slowly stepped closer to the computer screen so she was directly behind him. She couldn't even begin to concentrate on the screen as she suddenly felt a sharp pain run through her making her clutch her side and let out a quick, sharp gasp. He quickly reached up and behind him only to feel her backing up. Slowly she took her hand away to find it soaked with blood. His eyes fell on her hand, then her side, only to be met by her looking at him. He saw so much in her eyes. Her big, brown, _beautiful_ eyes he saw emotions that he had hoped he would never see, fear, confusion, and maybe even guilt. Suddenly she backed against the wall, their eyes still locked, and crumpled to the floor. He was instantly at her side, her head in his lap, his hands full of her hair. Max's breath suddenly became labored and almost hurtful. He gently Rocked her body and stroked her hair and reassuringly whispered, "It's OK. Don;t worry. I've got ya. It's ok. OK, OK." IT was almost more to persuade him than to help her. He looked deep in her eyes and was scared he'd lose her. He hoped that she could feel his love through his eyes, through his touch. "Don't leave me" she barely choked out the words as she felt her blood and life flow from her. "Logan--" /How much blood has she lost? I don't know. O God no. no Max u cant leave me. this isn't happening no, no stay with me here\ suddenly noticing that his thoughts wouldn't help her he began to talk calmly.  
"Max? Max, sweetie? look at me. No look at me. It's OK. You're going to get through this okay? Just lay here a SEC OK? I have to call some help alright?"  
"No! Logan, no! please don't leave me. Stay here please, please..." her voice trailed off as she passed out.  
"Max?!!? No! come back baby! Come on wake up! open your eyes sweetie...please....maxie?" HE could see the blood pooled around them and quietly he began to cry. Rocking her and gently whispering how she would be OK, his tears flowed down and mixed softly with her blood. This couldn't happen. Not to them. It just couldn't.  
Her eyes shot open and she looked at him, kneeling over her and smiled. "Oh, you" She whispered. "I'm Sorry. Pretty stupid huh? gettin' shot. m'own apartment. Oh God, Logan. I'm Sorry"  
"shush, It's OK. Don't talk like that it's OK just sh"  
"heh. Who woulda thought a super-chick like me would end like this huh? Drowning in blood, gasping last words...." She looked deep into his clear, blue eyes. "wrapped in the arms of the man I love..."  



	2. Stay with me...

Disclaimer: You know... Not mine...blah blah woof woof, right?

Author's Note: Yea, Yea, yea! i know Max wouldn't have a gun but in the beginning i was gonna have her like kill herself but i decided she would never do anything like that so i changed it....sorry i forgot to take out the part about her twirling the gun.....pretend its the phone or something....  
  
Special thanks to Jane! You're so great! Thanks for telling me all the things i needed to change! and to laura! you didnt really do anything but thanks fer reading it! and umm... to Tracy! you proofread majorly! thanks! You're all greta beta-ers! (Except maybe u, laura, but oh well. COme to my party!) I love you all!  


*****  
"Max, no. No, Max. Please, oh God, please."  
Logan could only utter those words to Max's body in his arms. He  
rocked her back and forth on the floor as tears ran down onto Max's black leather jacket. _This is all my fault. All my fault. If I had made her   
stay. Or if I warned her sooner. God, if it weren't for me this probably   
would never have happened._ Logan thought as warm tears slowly made their way   
to Max, she slept.  
  
It was a dream to surpass all dreams. She felt so happy and content. She   
felt so light and free, almost as if she could fly. The world was perfect,   
there was no Manticore. In Max's world everything was love and happiness like some sort of '70's hippie. Gradually,   
she felt the need to wake up. That she was needed outside of her dream land.  
  
Gently her body stirred and Logan looked down at her. "Max?" His voice  
cracked with emotion as her eyelids fluttered. She moved her body slightly   
as an attempt to get up. She only half wiggled in his arms. "No, don't move.   
You're hurt..." She wanted to open her eyes so badly, to reassure him that she   
would be okay but it was so hard and everything hurt so much. Every breath   
seemed like such a chore. "You're gonna be okay, Max. It's gonna be   
alright." She felt him lift her in his arms ever so gently and with all her   
might she snuggled closer to his chest. Just as gently he laid her on his   
bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  
  
Max opened her eyes just enough to see him standing at the door looking back   
at her. "Logan," her voice was weak and scared and it   
was hard as hell to talk but she did anyway, "Please..." She took a ragged   
breath, and then another. "I need you here, with me." He nodded his head as   
he made his way from the door back to the bed. He took a chair that was   
leaning against the wall, pulled it next to the bed and sat down.   
  
He placed his hand over hers and spoke reassuringly, "I'm right here Max. I   
swear to you. I won't leave."  
******

  
End note: I wanted to finish the other part with Max dead but then i saw how terrible that was....so i know it's really unlikely for someone to get shot, pass out from blood loss, and still be alive and dandy....but hey? this is MAx! AND it's my world. I say she's ok so she is....f-Ing review!!!!!


	3. A million words

DISCLAIMER: not mine, its theirs... blah blah woof woof right?

AUTHORS NOTE: Listen, I'm really really really sorry it took me so long to update... but at least i did?

CHAPTER 3

He sat there for what seemed like hours watching her breathe. In fact, it had been hours. She barely moved the whole time, she was dying. He knew but just didn't know what he would do afterward. He'd be all alone, without his soul mate, without the love of his life. 

Max slowly faded away from sleep and noticed her surroundings. Logan was in a chair next to her bed, crying quite loudly and his hands enveloped hers. She breathed deeply once more and noticed that the hurt had gone away. She looked briefly down at her torso; the blood soaked the blanket slightly. She knew she was going to die, she just needed to say goodbye first. 

"Logan..." Her voice was raspy and labored. He looked up abruptly and stared at her. Their gaze was intense and in it they portrayed a million words. She said her goodbye and everything was settled just by that one look. "I love you Logan..." She felt it needed to be said out loud, so he'd know, so that there was never a doubt in his mind. She took one more breath and closed her eyes. She felt death approaching her and didn't want Logan to have to close her empty eyes. One last breath... She felt Logan's hands tighten around hers and she slowly drifted away. 

Max was resigned about her death, Logan thought. Slowly he lay next to her dead body and held it close. It was cold, cold and rigid. Swallowing hardly Logan brought the gun up to his temple. If there was a heaven it was where Max would be, if there was a hell that's where he would go. But he didn't care. He couldn't live one more second without her. Heaven and Hell didn't matter anyway... Max hadn't believed in religion... But she still went to the good place and so, now, he would follow...

The shot rang through the silent air and two lovers lay in Logan's apartment stuck in a dead embrace. They never got their happily ever after... 


End file.
